


discover me discovering you

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Atlanta Braves, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Kink, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jeff’s heart almost stops the day he realizes he knows Brian’s body better than he knows his own.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	discover me discovering you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://alowishus812.livejournal.com/203860.html?style=mine&thread=1254484#t1254484) at the [2010 Anonymous Baseball Kink Meme](http://alowishus812.livejournal.com/203860.html?style=mine). If this wasn’t for the kinkmeme I would’ve played some more with the idea. Alas. Maybe some other time. 
> 
> Title from “Your Body is a Wonderland,” by John Mayer. I know, I know. Shaddup. 
> 
> Slightly edited from its kinkmeme form.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Jeff’s heart almost stops the day he realizes he knows Brian’s body better than he knows his own.

His hands know every inch of Brian’s body the way they know the feel of cowhide and stitches, or the oiled leather of his mitt. He can shift his fingers into the proper grip on a baseball just as easily as he can twist his wrist and get Brian to moan like an uninhibited porn star. Brian is as much a part of Jeff as baseball is.

How he realizes it is this: they’re in bed together, doing what they do, when Jeff slides his hands down Brian’s sides to his hips. They hadn’t seen each other in a while and Jeff had thought maybe it would be different, maybe it would _seem_ different having Brian after spending months without him but the two of them fit seamlessly into place like corresponding puzzle pieces.

Jeff just happens to look down at his hand on Brian’s hip and he notices it then, how his thumb fits differently over Brian’s hipbone than before. He presses down and lifts his hand away; he watches the oval-shaped mark left behind by his thumb go from white back to pink.

He looks at Brian’s face; his round cheeks are flushed and his light hair is matted to his forehead with sweat. His eyes are closed, his mouth wet and slightly parted. Jeff ducks his head and kisses him.

“Hm?” Brian mumbles, blinking his eyes open.

“Nothin’,” Jeff says against the corner of his mouth. He sits back a little to get a good look and Brian furrows his brow, confused, probably wondering why Jeff stopped kissing him.

“You all right?” Brian asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jeff taps Brian on the chest with his index finger. “Roll over.”

“What? Why?” The crease between Brian’s eyebrows furrows deeper.

“What is this, ’20 Questions’?”

Brian grumbles but does as he’s asked anyway, rolling onto his stomach. He tucks his chin into the crook of his elbow and closes his eyes.

Jeff runs his hands down Brian’s back and squeezes one of his ass cheeks in his hand. There’s definitely more of Brian than there was the last time they did this. Brian’s always been kind of, well, husky, but this is different. Jeff’s kind of surprised it took him putting his hands on Brian’s body to realize the difference.

Jeff’s heartbeat flutters against his ribcage and then stops. Well, okay, it doesn’t actually stop but it kind of feels like it does. Brian’s body had changed in the months since they’d last fucked and he’d known almost immediately, even if he had to touch him to figure it out.

God. He’s being weird.

“You’re bein’ weird,” Brian mutters drowsily into his arm.

Jeff slips his hands away and braces himself over Brian. He leans down and presses his nose behind Brian’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck that ass of yours ’til you come screamin’ my name.” Jeff smirks when the flush on Brian’s cheeks grows a deeper shade of pink. “Wish I could just keep you here forever. I’d push you up against the wall and fuck you ’til your knees turn to Jell-O and you’re about ready collapse from exhaustion. And then I’d just bend you over the bed and fuck that ass of yours some more.”

Brian raises his head and glances back over his shoulder at Jeff, eyebrows raised. “What’s gotten into you, man?”

Jeff cups Brian’s chin in his hand and kisses him hard. He pulls back and murmurs against his lips, “You have.”

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
